


A trip to the park

by shootertron



Series: Turmoil's Pets [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mechpreg, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Turmoil and his doggies Drift and Rodimus go to the public park!





	

A spacious and beautiful public park in Decepticon territory, with fountains, trails, and “trees”: branched metal-based lifeforms with light emitters growing from them.

Turmoil is taking his pets out for a walk. Rodimus and Drift walk side-by-side on a trail resembling a rubber running track, enjoying the scenery. They wag their tails and sniff the aliveness in the air. They are so well behaved that he doesn’t have to leash them. Rodimus is normally so hyperactive and prone to jumping on other bots, but now he is too heavy to jump very high, and lumbers forward as quickly as his round body can go.

They walk slower than usual, burdened by the puppies growing in them.

Other Cons are at the park, some on regular dates, some walking their very own pets. There is a train Con with a grille on his face, leading an ATV on a neon-colored leash. There is a helicopter walking two data sticks.

Rodimus is excited to meet the other pets, running towards them despite his pregnant state. Normally he’d tackle them, but now he trots until he is right in front of the ATV. The ATV approaches him cautiously, sniffing his crotch. Rodimus sniffs back, nuzzling up against him. The two data sticks run in their direction, jumping up and down, going “Hi Hi!” to the racecar and the ATV.

Drift is a little more aloof, standing back as Rodimus sizes up the other pets. It’s not the pets he’s worried about, but their masters. Drift is constantly on the lookout for mechs bearing ill will. Although Turmoil has tried the best to get him to relax, he does not trust strangers easily.

The other Cons hanker around Drift and Rodimus, asking to pet them. This happens every time Turmoil takes them to the park. A green sedan who is having a stroll on the track notices these fine pets, and rolls up to them as well.

The helicopter, the train, and the sedan ask Turmoil questions about his racecars. Where he got them, what their specifications are, when they are due.

“This one is named Drift. He was in my unit during the War. And this one, he showed up at my doorstep, following Drift. They seemed to be very fond of each other, so I had to take him in too.”

The Cons want to know who sired the puppies.

“He’s carrying my pups, and I’m carrying his.” says Rodimus, bursting with pride.

“We’re very close to our due date,” Rodimus says, giving the Cons a good view of his valve. “Any day now.”

The Cons ask what Turmoil will name the puppies. Turmoil has names picked out, but still feels uncertain.

Rodimus lets the mechs pet him, but Drift shies away from their wandering hands. Turmoil explains that Drift is “a rescue”.

Charmed by the racecars, the Cons look forward to breeding their own pets. They walk away, and bid them adieu.

There are many other things in this park:

A grey stone fountain with an abstract design like flowing water drops frozen in place stands at one end of an artificial pond. They wade in the fountain pool, chasing after a ball Turmoil throws into the water. Running back to him, they leave wet footprints on the paved path, shaking thousands of water droplets loose.

In a sand pit, a big, burly pet with horns is pulling a heavy weight behind them, a small audience gathered to look. Rodimus and Drift wag their tails, cheering the strongmech on. Some audience members turn their attention on the pregnant dogs instead.

On the plaza square there are puffy cyber-birds of different colors, covered in soft, synthetic feathers. They coo and preen. The two “dogs” chase the cyber-birds around, causing a whole flock to take flight in a flutter of wings. The cyber-birds perch in a “tree” some time later, drinking Energon water out of a large glass feeder with many tubes coming out of it.

Rodimus and Drift climb a knoll covered in soft “moss” carpeting overlooking the center of the park. On top of the knoll there is a statue of a winged mech with his arm outstretched in an offer of benevolence. A cyber-bird perches on the statue’s raised hand. Rodimus and Drift sit down underneath the statue’s legs, admiring the view. They can see the park plaza spread out before them, the many trees planted along it. An obstacle course stands to their left. Pets like them are being led through the obstacle course, jumping over hurdles and climbing through tunnels. Two small bots are riding on a tire swing hung from a particularly large tree. Spires of a city appear in the distance, hazy in the afternoon air. Drift and Rodimus lie on top of each other in the way that dogs do.

Turmoil is always following close behind, snapping photos of his pets playing together and vetting strangers who want to pet them. He catches up to them and sits down behind the statue. He’s too big to fit under the statue’s legs.

It becomes late, and Drift and Rodimus are all tired out. Turmoil supposes it’s time for them to go home. He picks them up and carries them home.

Turmoil hopes this has been a fun day for them. He gives Drift’s head a pat for putting up with overly eager strangers. Everybody wants to pet and ogle the pregnant pets! Some even want to participate in some _heavy_ petting. It can be too much for someone like Drift.


End file.
